Chemistry Class
by dickard23
Summary: Clare and Bianca are partners for a major chemistry project and will be spending a lot of time together over the next two weeks. How will the school's bad girl get along with the school saint and what will happen to the status quo? Femslash, Blare, Cliona friendship


**Monday**

Clare's POV

I can't believe I got assigned Bianca DeSousa as my partner in science class. This is what I get for taking honors Chemistry and being with the juniors. I don't even know her, so I don't dislike her personally but she sucked off my best friend's boyfriend in the boiler room and then announced it to everyone at Vegas Night. Why would she tell anyone and why would she service him? She didn't get anything out of it and it's not like he's Ryan Gosling. There are plenty of cute, single guys. Maybe it's the thrill of the matter. Are married guys even better?

"So what are we doing after school?" Alli asks me. She probably wants to go to the Dot.

"I have to work on my science project. It's a big part of my grade and I get a shared grade with my partner, so I have to make sure we both nail our presentations, or else I'll get screwed."

"Who are you working with?"

"Bianca."

"BIANCA!"

"It was assigned by my teacher and I can't change it, so I have to try and get along with her."

Alli gives me a look, but she says she understands. Somehow, I think she doesn't.

Bianca comes up to me and gives Alli a nasty look. Then, she says that we should work on the project at my house. I say okay, and she walks off before Alli can say anything nasty.

"Did you see the way she looks at me?"

"I can't control her eyes, Alli. If you stay angry about Drew forever, then it will consume you. Use the energy to love someone else."

She glares at me and walks away.

Bianca's POV

So I'm stuck with Saint Clare for the next two weeks, well at least I can piss off her bff Backwoods Bhandari. Clare's smart. I should get a good grade for once. We ride home with Jake, since he works at her house after school. Clare introduces me to her mother as Bianca. I don't even think she knows my last name.

I sit down and her mother offers us cookies. Clare pours some milk. She actually poured me a glass.

"I don't like milk."

"I'll take it to Jake," she says.

"Nah! I was just fucking with you. I love milk."

She looks at me like I'm odd and then puts it in front of me. "So do you have any ideas for the science project?"

I look at her like bitch please.

"I was thinking we could extract caffeine from green tea." She offers

"Why the hell would we want to do that?" I don't even know what that would entail.

"Well, our grade is based on what our teacher thinks of our experiment and what the students at alrge think. This is advanced enough to impress our teacher and relevant enough to students, so that they will think it's cool."

"What student would think this is cool?"

"How to isolate compounds from plants? Think about it."

I do and then I think of pot brownies or cocaine. "You think they'll make the connection?"

"If we pitch it carefully, like mentioning how plants are often used for pharmaceutical drugs."

"This hardly sounds like the work of a saint."

"I think of myself as a dark angel," she said with a smile.

Maybe this will be kind of fun.

The first thing we need is a list of materials and an estimated budget to get approved. She makes a list and she suggests we borrow a camera and record ourselves actually doing the experiment and we can take clips and use them in the presentation.

I like that idea.

We have to have research questions so we make some up like what chemicals do we need to extract the caffeine and why do they work? What method of extraction do we use and why (probably the cheapest and easiest ones since we're in high school and broke)? How efficient is this method? We could also use different teas and see how the results vary.

We work on this for a while and I need a break. "You have a remote."

She hands it to me. I turn on Black Adder.

"I love this show," she tells me.

"Really?" Drew hates it and I don't know anyone else who will watch it with me?

"Eli hated it, but he would watch it with me if I would make out with him after."

"Drew's the same way."

"Why are you with him?"

"What do you mean?" I look at her. She didn't ask me in an accusatory way.

"I mean you're smart, you're pretty, and you could have any guy in school, but you went for Drew. I never understood why."

"Is this because of Alli?"

"No. I'm just curious as to why you wanted him in the first place; it seems like you got very little out of the deal."

"How so?"

"You serviced him, doing nothing for yourself. He lies about it, pretty much calls you a ho in front of the whole school, immediately tries to get Alli back and then he only goes out with you when no other girl would date him. He just sounds like a cad, and I think you can do better."

"No one has ever told me that before," I laugh. She's cute.

"Maybe they should. I don't think Drew's a bad guy; he's just a dumb one and a bit too cocky."

Helen invites me for dinner, so I stay. She made meatloaf and it was actually good. I usually hate that mystery meat shit! Anyway, Clare asks if I want to work on the project after school tomorrow in the library, so we can do research.

"Can't we use the internet?"

"We can, but it's better to have a printed source to back up what we find on google. I'll bring my laptop in, so we don't have to use the computer lab." She's so fucking thorough.

"Okay."

Clare's POV

"She seems nice," my mom says after she leaves.

She actually is kind of nice. It was weird. I feel like in another world, we could have been friends.

Alli calls me to get the lowdown on our project so far.

"It wen't just fine," I told her. We picked a topic, made our supplies list and are going to do research in the library tomorrow.

"Tomorrow too!" She whines.

"The sooner I'm done, the sooner life goes back to normal."

"Fine!"

She seriously needs some more friends.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Bianca's POV

I'm getting ready for school and when I get there, Drew greets me with a kiss. I dont' know why, but it doesn't feel as good as they usually do. I fake it anyway and I get to class. I can't wait to get done with this class. I always feel that way, but it seems more urgent now, like I want to run around the world to make it spin faster. I ain't fucking superman!

I finally get to lunch! Woot. Time to eat with Owen and Drew. I get my food and sit down. Owen is going on about some Anya bitch who probably doesn't want him anyway and Drew seems to be all into the conversation. I don't know why, but I just don't care.

I smile and nod and then I get to my next class, chemistry.

I look at Clare. She sitting next to me now and she usually doesn't.

"Everyone moved around, so we don't have to switch seats when it's project time," she tells me. Was that an announcement? I must have missed it. We have a mini lecture and then we go to our projects. Clare turns in our materials list and we start talking about what to do in the library. She makes a plan of attack. She's so fucking organized.

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Making lists, ordering everything."

"How else would I get everything done?"

"What all do you do?"

"Well I have homework and choir practice and I have two best friends, which is twice the time of one best friend and I like to have time on my own to write and take pictures and relax."

"You can relax?"

"I can. I'm good at it."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"You busy tomorrow after school?"

"Isn't that science time?"

"If we work well today, we can take tomorrow off and be on schedule for Thursday."

"You have a schedule."

She pulls it out, a different color for each day, damn! She thought this all out.

"Fine!" I'll see you relax tomorrow. Hehe!

We go to the library and we google the research questions we have and then find chemistry books to confirm the answers. A couple of times, google was wrong, so I guess Clare was right about actually finding books. We outline our procedure and she draws diagrams. She says she'll do better ones on white paper and then scan them, so we can use them in our slideshow.

"We have a slideshow."

She shows me her template that she did.

"When did you do all of this?"

"It's a custom template tha I use in all of my presentations and I just change the titles as needed depending on the topic.

I laugh at that. "You were like made to do work."

"No I wasn't. I don't enjoy work more than anyone else, but if I have to do it, I want to be the best."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I can go to college and get the heck out of here."

"This is your way out? You think you need to be perfect for college."

"I need to be perfect for a scholarship because I can't afford Columbia otherwise, or probably any other school in the States at that. My parents divorced and I refuse to ask my Dad for money for anything ever again. My mom lives off her alimony, so she can't help me, and I'm not allowed to work because that would not be focusing on school."

"You're not allowed to work."

"I can babysit on Fridays and that's it."

"Who do you babysit?"

"Jack Simpson."

"Principal's son?"

"Yep. His stepdaughter used to babysit me."

"So you've known him a long time."

"My sister was here before he was Principal, when he was the media teacher."

Learn something new about the Saint every day.

We start drafting our answers to the questions for the report. She adds the cites and makes a bibliography now.

"Are we on schedule?" I tease.

"Actually, we are doing great. We might even be able to do an ice cream break on Thursday."

I roll my eyes.

"Admit it. You're having fun doing work for once."

"Never!"

She smiles at me. She has beautiful eyes.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Clare's POV

I'm looking forward to spending the afternoon with Bianca. I don't know why, but I decide to wear something more fun than what I usually wear. I go with a yellow top and a black skirt and black shoes. The skirt isn't too short, and the top doesn't show cleavage, but it definitely hugs my breasts a little bit. I put on a jacket, so my mom doesn't fuss with me as I go to school, when

When I get there, Alli asks me if I have to work on project after school. I honestly tell her no. She says great, then I can come with her to be her wingman at the Dot. I tell her that I'm busy and before I can explain why, Bianca comes up. "Hey Bumblebee, see you after school." She smirks at Alli and walks away. Why did she have to do that?

"She calls you Bumblebee!"

"It's probably my outfit and she said she didn't believe I knew how to relax and I said that today after school, I'd show her that i know how to have fun."

"So you're blowing me off to have fun with Bianca."

"She literally has 40% of my science grade in her hands. I'm trying to be friendly. She's not all that bad."

"She's not ALL THAT BAD! You know what she did to me."

"What Drew did to you!" She needs to understand this.

"Excuse me!"

"Drew was your boyfriend. He owed you his loyalty, not her. She wasn't your friend."

"So that makes it okay."

"No, I wouldn't do what she did, but it was his mistake. She was an accomplice, but he's ultimately responsible."

She glared at me and walked away.

I shrug and go to class.

I'm relieved when I get to chemistry, since Alli's not in my class and can't glare at me all day.

I get to my chair and Bianca is already there. Since when is she early to class?

When it's time to break into our pairs, she asks me how is Bhandari?

"Why do you have to get under her skin like that?"

"Like what?" she feigns innocence.

"You know, with your eye movements and well timed sassy remarks."

"You noticed my timing. I am impressed."

I look at her. "Seriously. I think you're a nice girl, but I don't get why pick on Alli?"

"You think I'm nice. That's cute. Anyway Alli's an easy target. She's so freaking sensitive."

I sigh.

"You don't think she's too sensitive."

"I didn't say that. I just don't think teasing her will make her any better about it."

"It won't. It's just amusing, plus she got me suspended. She needs a little payback."

I can't disagree with her there. What Alli did was low. Especially, when she took pictures for Johnny that he shared.

Bianca's POV

After school, Clare has a picnic basket.

"What's in the basket?"

"It's my basket, why would I tell you?" Sassy!

She has a rolled up something that I'm guessing is a blanket and she takes me to this hill face that overlooks a river. It's quite nice and secluded. It would make a good date, or be a good place to throw a body, whatever.

She unrolls the blanket and sits on it. I sit across from her and she finally opens the damn basket. She pulls out two thermoses and a bag and two sandwiches.

"You brought me on a picnic."

"Are they not relaxing?"

"They are, but seriously? No one's ever brought me on a picnic before."

"Not even Drew?"

"Especially not him. Burger movie backseat, burger movie backseat."

She brought hot chocolate in one thermos and coffee in the other. She packed donuts, powered sugar ones that had been made recently, probably in the past few hours. They're definitely not from a box.

We don't talk much, we just eat and enjoy the view. I ask her why she did this for me?

She said that she wanted to do something nice for me.

"I don't need your pity!"

"You don't have it."

"Then why do something nice for me?"

"Maybe because I like you."

"I'm not gay!" Is she seriously lezzing on me right now?

"I'm not either. You can like people platonically too."

"Don't be using big ass words on me!"

"Is this making you uncomfortable because I can just be a bitch to you instead if you prefer?"

"What?"

"You know what I think. I think you use your sassiness as a sword because you're afraid of getting hurt. If you let people in and actually tell them stuff and trust them, they could hurt you, so instead you keep them at bay by being snarky and getting in trouble. I didn't know anything about you before Monday other than what I heard by reputation and it wasn't good, but I learned that you are a much better person than anyone gives you credit for including yourself and I think you're afraid that if you let people see that side of you, then you would be vulnerable."

"You don't know shit about me!" I yell and I get up to leave.

She grabs my hand. "Don't go. First of all, your running away which proves my scared theory. Second, you don't know your way back, and I don't want you getting lost. Third, you didn't finish your hot chocolate and you can be mad at me, but don't take it out on the hot chocolate. It is an innocent victim in all of this."

I glare at her and sit down. "I'm not scared."

"It's okay if you are. No one likes getting hurt. I don't."

"But you put yourself out there anyway."

"Because it's better than never getting to know someone at all. I don't see away around taking the chance."

I don't think anyone's ever been as honest with me as she has. I don't know what just happened but something in me broke down. I grabbed her shirt and pulled her in for a kiss. My lips pressing firmly into hers which are soft and supple. She kissed me back, which took me by surprise and she delicately treads, like she's scared to be too forward. I push my tongue forward, demanding access to her mouth which she gives me. She grunts as I pull her closer to my body, my hands on her back, her hands in my hair, and I start tracing circles on her breast with my thumb. She's moaning against me.

I can feel her throat vibrating as i het her nipple nice and hard and switch sides. I move my hand down her stomach and it's now under her skirt. She parts her legs and I touch her. She's very wet for me now. I rub her clit through the fabric, and she growls. I can't get enough of her, I use my index finger to trace along her outer lips and I plunge my middle finger in as deep as I can. She gasps, breaking the kiss, finally. Well of course she's tight. She has on a purity ring. I move in and out of her wetnesses. She closes her eyes and growls, "OH GOD! GOD! PLEASE! AWW! FUCK!"

She sounds so sexy, her groans deep and throaty. Normally, her voice is higher pitched, but right now it's low and sultry and needy. My thumb begins to rub her clit as she bucks against my hand and I use my left hand to go back to her breast, but now I'm under her shirt. Fuck it! I yank it off her head and take off her bra. I suck a nipple into my mouth and bite it. "OH BIANCA!" She liked that. I bite the other one and then I bit the side of her breast, sure to leave a mark to prove she's mine. I make her cum for me. "OH GOD BIANCA!" and she fucking gushes like a fountain. I've never cum like that before, and I never seen anything like that outside of porn, not that I go around fingering girls. She falls on her blanket. Her eyes still closed. I tell her to open them and look at me. She does.

I have nothing to say. I just kiss her mouth roughly. Then I tell her to clean my fingers. She was quite messy. She sucks them one at a time. That was the most satisfying sexual experience I ever had, and I don't know why. Maybe it was seeing such an innocent girl come undone. Maybe it was the way she doesn't let me try and hide. I can't wear a mask around her, and it scares me.

She sits up and asks me if I want her to do me. I say no. I'm good. "Have you ever even done that to yourself before?"

"No. That was my first orgasm," she tells me.

"Seriously? Not even a vibrator."

"No." I believe her. She puts her shirt back on, but not her bra.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Is she seriously trying to talk this out?

"Well, I thought we were becoming friends, then I thought you were furious with me and then you kissed me like I have never been kissed before and gave me my first orgasm, and I don't know what I mean to you? What do you want us to be if anything?"

"I can't even begin to answer that right now."

"Okay."

"You're accepting that as an answer?" She didn't accept anything else from me.

"I'd rather you think about it and tell me what you really feel than make something up just to make this awkward moment go away, because this will remain awkward no matter what we do. You are my best friend's brother's girlfriend and you are also the girl who hooked up with the boyfriend of my other best friend and I'm the innocent school girl who's supposedly never done anything but kiss, and now that's out the wayside, so no matter what we do: Pretend this never happened- which I can't do because I can't stop thinking about you and we'll be working together for the next two weeks, go public and face a shitstorm of drama, or keep secretly hooking up, we're going to have to go through an awkward hump sometime."

"You can't stop thinking about me?"

"I didn't realize it at first. It was I'm looking forward to science class and I'm looking forward to working on the project and honestly, I'm just looking forward to when I get to see you again."

Why does she say that shit to me? I pull her into another kiss, this one more gentle since her lips are still swollen from our last make out session. I grab onto her ass and pull her towards me. She opens her legs again. What a slut and I push my leg between hers. I begin grinding on her, using her leg as friction to get release I need. FUCK she feels nice. She's using my leg as well and our breasts are mashed together. I bite onto her neck but I can't leave a mark because everyone will ask who gave it to her. I yank off her shirt again and leave a hickey on the top of her chest.

I like having her shirtless. She's got great breasts. I can feel her getting close again. "Slow down," I tell her. "Wait until I say to cum." I can feel her tensing, trying to hold back until I get there. I start to get close. I tell her to look into my eyes and keep them open. We keep humping each other and when I feel like I'm almost there I tell her to get ready. She starts breathing heavy she's so worked up. I tell her now and bite her shoulder. We both start to cum. She's not quite as wet as before, but she still came a lot. I feel stickier than normal too.

She kisses me this time, gently, and doesn't say a word. We get dressed, well she gets dressed since I had her topless and she packs it up, and we go home.

Drew asks me how hanging out with Clare went and I say she got too philosophical and shit, cause she did, but she did know how to have fun. I skip over the I cheated on your ass and made her cum twice part. I don't know what to do tomorrow at all.

* * *

**Thursday**

Clare's POV

I'm in the mood to dress sexier now that I have someone to watch me. I can't believe I'm the other woman who's inducing the notorious other woman to cheat. Is this karma of some kind? I don't even know what is going on, other than all I can think about is Bianca. Her fruity lip gloss. The passion she has when she kisses me. Those glorious fingers. She should think about playing the piano. I want her on my breasts on my clit everywhere, and I have no idea how to please a girl.

I ask Fiona if we can talk during lunch. Alli's still mad at me anyway, and I assume Bianca will want to play it cool.

I show a little cleavage today, not a lot, but just a reminder that I have some, and I wear my cross necklace to bring attention to it. I wear another skirt because it will be a lot harder for her to get off my jeans.

Lunch

We eat outside at the picnic tables, so we're alone.

"What was so important?" Fiona asks me.

"Well, I'm in a predicament, and I don't know who else would possibly understand."

"Okay? Care to explain."

"Sorry, I kissed a girl from choir practice and I liked it."

Fiona looked at me like I had two heads. "You just kissed."

"No. She fingered and then she made me cum a second time."

"Whoa! That's a lot to happen in one encounter?"

"Yeah. I'd never been past first before. I hadn't wanted to with any of the other guys I kissed."

"So you think you're a lesbian?"

"I'm not looking for a label right now. I just don't know how to please her." Maybe I'm a lesbian. Maybe I'm bi. I don't know. I just want her.

"You want me to teach you how to have sex with a girl."

"Yes!"

"Well let's talk." Fiona started to explain to me how I could use my hands and my mouth and my teeth to make a woman feel good. She suggested I file down my nails if I'm going to insert them in her and not use too much pressure. Start light and if you get a good response, then add pressure. Let things build up. A lot fo this is anticipation and then driving for the release. Think of an orgasm as the end destination and not the first stop.

It was a lot to take in, but I think I'm ready.

We meet during science class. Bianca talks to me like everything is fine, but I saw her checking out my breasts when I walked in. I might have crossed and uncrossed my legs to get my skirt to ride up. She was looking. I know because she used her pencil to trace along my inner thigh and the eraser to tease my clit. She might make me cum right here. I'm so hypersensitive around her. Now, we each have to explain our project to the class. We wrote up a brief summary on Tuesday and Bianca says she wants to explain it, so I let her. I think she ws practicing because hse pronounced all of the words correctly including the compounds. Our teacher seems pleasantly surprised and thinks it will be fun and most importantly, cheap!

We should have our chemicals on Monday to start running the experiment and I want to run it on Monday and on Tuesday and start analyzing the data on Wednesday, so we can prepare our presentation on Thursday and practice on Sunday, taking Friday and Saturday off and then we present to the class on Monday and at the school fair which is Wednesday.

Today, we don't have much to do, since we have no chemicals. We can watch other people run the experiment or I could work on the diagrams. I guess I'll draw them and we can scan them in. No I should wait until we do th experiment and then I can write in the measurements.

She asks me what I want to do after school. I don't think we have anything to do for the project before we get the chemicals on Monday.

"So you want to wait until Monday to meet up again?"

"I'd like to meet up with you after school today."

She looks at me and then she smiles.

Bianca's POV

This little minx. "Where do you want to go?"

"My house."

We get a ride from Jake again and go up to her room this time. She locks the door.

She puts her stuff away, neatly of course and then hangs up my jacket for me. She turns on music, The Arctic Monkeys. Then she gently puts her finger under my chin and guides me for a kiss. I'm surprised at her forwardness and let her take charge. I want to see what she can do.

Her lips are so soft and delicate, and her hands are little but she manages to get my skirt off rather quickly and get me under her on her bed. She straddles me and starts kissing my neck and chest, careful not to bite me anywhere. She kisses my stomach and then stops at my hips. She looks up at me, smiles and then sits up to take off her shirt. She has on a nice, lacy bra today. I can see the hickeys forming on her chest, courtesy of me. She yanks off my shirt and then starts kissing my breasts and rubbing my nipples with her thumb and caressing my breasts with her palm trough the fabric of my bra.

I start moaning and she keeps going, adding a bit more pressure as my moans get louder. Good thing her music was on high because I'm getting loud now. She covers my mouth with hers, probably to shut me up and she gets off my bra and panties, so I'm naked in front of her. I'm about to protest when she takes off her bra and panties and I pull down her skirt. We're both naked in bed and she's on top, kissing me all over, sucking on my breasts, kissing my stomach, gently nipping my thighs. I'm about to yell at her for being such a fucking tease when she smiles at me and kneels in front.

She starts with her thumb, gently using it to tease my pussy. Then the starts to rub my clit. Then she licks it. "OH GOD!" I haven't called for him in years. She starts licking my clit, a bit firmer and more frequently as I start bucking my hips against her. She abruptly leaves it to lick my outer lips and inner folds and finally, she plunges her tongue in my hole and begins to fuck me with hit. I start to get close and she moves her tongue away and inserts a finger in me instead, then it gets faster and faster and then it goes to two fingers and she's sucking on my clit until I grab her head, press it into me, shriek and the start gushing. I've never done this before but I cum really hard, like she did yesterday. I go limp and release her head. She smiles and then she licks me clean. "You taste good," she tells me.

"What happened to yesterday was your first orgasm?"

"I might have asked Fiona how to please a girl."

"What did you tell her?" If Coyne blabs, I swear!

"That I kissed a girl and I liked it. I said she was in choir practice, so she'll never guess it was you."

"You said you kissed a girl from church. Is that believable?"

"There are a lot of closeted girls in church. It's why catholic school is always rumored to be lesbian city."

I snort. "Well, Fiona knows her shit."

"I thought she might."

"And Drew thinks we're doing Chemistry."

"I think we are, don't you?" Clare kissed me again. This time, I'm going to devour her. I leave another hickey on her, this time on her stomach and I devour her breasts, tugging on her nipples with my teeth as I make her squirm. I get down to her hips and I bite them before I get in between her legs. She always opens them for me. I get a finger in her easily and I try for two. It's a tight fit, but I get them inside of her. I move them slowly, getting her used to me before I pick up the pace. She starts moaning.

"OH GOD! OH GOD!" and then she starts to get really wet. I pull my fingers out and begin to use my tongue on her. She begs for me to make her cum. She's so fucking needy. I take turns rubbing her clit with my fingers and tonging her hole and tonguing her clit and fingering her. I can feel her hips shake and she's cumming for me, yelling my name. I keep licking her, not stoping as she's thrashing and she keeps going. I get like four orgasm out of her before she pushed my head away. She looks ready to pass out.

I kiss my way back up her body and kiss her on the mouth. "You taste good too," I tell her

She asks me if I want to shower with her and I say sure. Her mom was out late today. We get in the shower and kiss the whole time. She feels so good in my arms. I get dressed, deciding not to put my panties back on and I go home. I have to be with Drew in the evenings on Friday and Saturday, but I am free Saturday afternoon and Sunday afternoon and we agree to meet here at both times. She says she needs a chemistry tutor and I fit the bill. I ruffle her hair and I leave.

* * *

**Friday**

Clare's POV

I know Bianca has to be with Drew because he's her boyfriend, but I want to be her girlfriend, I think. We haven't really been on a date, but I've trust her with my heart and my body and it's a scary feeling. My brain is telling me to abort, but my heart won't let it. Alli asks me where's Bianca, and I say probably with your boyfriend. She gets mad. I can't hang out with her if she keeps getting into it with Bianca. Adam asks if I want to have movie night tonight, and I say sure.

At lunch, Fiona asks me to sit with her and then she asks me how did yesterday go? I tell her that it was amazing and we don't have a label for us yet, but I'm hopeful that we'll work it out.

She asks me if I would go public. "I'd do it today." And I would, even if my Mom gets really mad. I'm not going to hide her. She's not a dirty little secret. If anything, I'm her dirty secret.

Bianca's POV

I have a date with Drew and it will be a drag. He's just too boring. His ass would never take me on a picnic or get me hot chocolate and donuts.

I will go since I don't want to fuck up our science grade by turning the school on me before they vote on the projects. Afterwards, goodbye Drew. I don't know if Clare and I as a couple make sense, but at least she knows how to please a woman. What can Drew do? Awkwardly move around his fingers and hope for success.

During lunch, Owen asks me what has me so happy. I lie and say it's my date tonight with Drew. He smiles and then says he'll pick me up at 7PM.

I see Clare with Fiona again. She smiles but doesn't do anything out of the ordinary. I want to just grab her and take her down to boiler room, but I can't fuck her at school, not yet anyway.

I see her in class and she says she's hanging out with Adam tonight. She knows I have a date.

I get all dolled up and I look sexy as fuck for my date, tight leather shirt, black skirt. I'm hoping Clare sees me in this outfit since Adam has no car, so Drew will probably have to pick them up wherever they go tonight.

I wait and wait and his ass doesn't show up or call me. I call and no answer. I get mad and storm over to his house so I can yell at him. When I get there, Adam answers the door.

"Where the hell is Drew?"

"He's grounded for shitty grades, and Mom took his phone." Of course his grades are shit. He's dumb!

"What the hell do I do now?"

"You can join movie night. It's just me and Clare."

Sweet! I go down the stairs, and she almost spits out her soda when she sees me. Haha! I got her good.

They have pizza and she offers me some. I sit down next to her. Adam goes upstairs for something.

"Are you trying to torture me?" she husks into my ear.

"I was hoping to see you and all. I figured you and Adam went out and Drew would have to pick you up."

We watch the movie, some horror flick and Clare hates it. I hold her hand. She's so fucking cute. After the movie, we watch something happier, Howl's Moving Castle. It was actually pretty good. Audra says it's time for me and Clare to go home. She asks if I want to come back to her place. Fuck, yes I do! I can fuck her all weekend now. Drew's dumb ass is grounded.

We get to her place and the first thing she does is push me onto her bed and take my picture. "You look way too sexy. I had to immortalize it," she tells me.

She straddles me, but I flip her over. I want to take charge this time. I yank off her jeans and shirt and in seconds, she's naked. She reaches for my clothes, but I pin her arms down and kiss her roughly. She's bucking her hips against me. Damn! She's horny. I get her on all fours and spank her for being impatient.

"OH FUCK!" She moans and gets very wet as I slap her ass, making her cheeks nice and pink. "Punish me!" she cries.

"For what?" I ask her.

"I've been very naughty."

Well, I guess she has been. I continue to spank her. Her ass is a sexy red now. I plunge my fingers in her. "FUCK!"

I finger fuck her into oblivion, moving hard and fast as she moans and begs for it, crying out when I finally make her cum all over my hand. I pull out of her and I lick my own fingers clean this time. She rolls onto her back and looks at me. God she's sexy! I lean down to kiss her and she unzips my shirt and takes it off, then my bra, skirt and panties, so we match. She goes straight for my pussy, licking me in a frenzy. I love the feeling of her tongue, twisting in turning in my hole as I cry out for more. She gets in three fingers and then sucks on my clit, hard. I start to cum, yelling "CLARE!" as I gush and she keeps going. I push her head away after the second orgasm, but her fingers give me two more and then she pulls them out. She licks her hand clean and then kisses me.

We shower together, strip her sheets and go to bed.

* * *

**Saturday**

Clare's POV

I wake up naked and with Bianca huddled into me. She's so fucking pretty, and she's mine. Drew's dumb ass got grounded for two weeks, which means I can fuck her through our science project and hopefully, she'll see that I'm a much better option. I should make her dinner tonight, let her see my romancing skills.

Crap! I just heard my mom come home. I coax Bianca into putting on a t-shirt and let her go back to bed. I don't want my mom to see her naked. I just get on a nightgown before she comes up the stairs. I unlock my door and casually walk out.

"Is someone in your bed?" She asks me.

"I let Bianca spend the night. She was upset because her boyfriend stood her up." Not totally untrue.

"That's nice of you." My mom went to her room. Where was she this early in the morning. I go downstairs and no groceries, crap. I want to go before it gets too crowded. I leave Bianca a note. "Went to grocery store. Will you have dinner with me tonight at 7PM? Here."

I get dressed and bike over to the grocery store, where I buy ribeye stakes, potatoes, chives, sour cream, onions, and chantarelle mushrooms. I want this to be perfect. I could also use some wine, but who will buy me some. I see Sav. He must be home for the weekend and ask him for the favor, so I can romance my date. He says how cute, and he buys me a bottle of pinot noir. I pay him once we're away from the store. I take the groceries home and I hide the wine in my closet. Bianca's gone and the note is on my desk. I flip it over. "Yes," she wrote on the back.

I ask my mom what she's doing tonight and she says she has some book club and she won't be home until 10PM. Phew! We can get through the wine by then.

I clean the kitchen and the dining room and the living room. I went to the store and bought candles. I'm going all out here.

I make my bed with fresh sheets and I do homework until it's the evening. I start on the potatoes. I roast them whole instead of boiling them for more flavor and I roast them in a salty tray. They will be in there for at least an hour. Once my Mom leaves, I set the table for two and steal some flowers from the yard to put on a vase where we eat. I change into a simple dress that's easy to take off and I'm wearing the sexiest underwear I have, a black pushup lacy bra and a matching thong. I get the food processor out and add sour cream, butter and the chives and milk. I puree it all together and add salt and pepper. Now that it's mixed in nicely I cut up the potatoes and puree them in, so it's all smooth and creamy and fatty and tasty. I sear the steaks and leave them in the oven to cook through. I like them medium rare. I use the steak juice and add butter to the pan and cook the mushrooms and onions in it, so they get that meaty flavor. I season them and then get ready to plate when the doorbell rings.

I answer the door and there she is, looking gorgeous in jeans that look like they were painted on and a revealing shirt. I pull her into the door and close it, catching her lips in a quick kiss before I go to plate our food. "I hope you like your steak medium rare," I tell her.

"Like I know the difference. Feed me woman!"

I put out the plates and open the wine. I pour two glasses and set the bottle down. I turn on some jazz with the remote. "Dinner is served."

Bianca's POV

She did all this shit for me. I don't even know what to say right now. I sit down and take a bite of the steak. Damn, it's good and it's spicy too. What did she put on it?

"It's crushed black peppercorn a little cayenne, garlic, onion, and sea salt."

"Well, it's fucking good." I try the potatoes next and they taste like they're terrible for you in a way that only delicious food can be. The mushrooms and onions have this meaty taste and I've never seen a mushroom like this one. It's fucking delicate and nice. I almost forgot the wine until I saw Clare drinking it. I take a sip. It tastes good. I usually only drink champagne or beer.

"What is it?"

"Pinot Noir. It's a wine for lovers."

I smile. She even uses her knowledge to be sexy. She asks me how my day went and I tell her it was alright. My aunt got all mad that I didn't call, but then I put on a sob story about Drew standing me up and she bought it.

I ask her how did she learn to cook and she said she liked to watch Julia Child's as a kid and she still watches Top Chef and junk like that. "I'm surprised you didn't learn from a book."

"Well books are a great guide, but you have to see it and you have to do it. It's a very sensual art form."

"How so?" Is this going to get kinky?

"It's about taste, touch, aroma, desire."

I can see her blushing. We both know where this night is headed. We finish the wine and she takes my plate and puts it away. She says we have two hours before her mother is supposed to be home and she puts away the wine glasses and discards the bottle in the neighbor's recycling bin, sneaky.

She comes back and then tells me to go to her room and she wants to get something first. I go up and wait for her. When she comes back, she has chocolate sauce and whipped cream and cherries. This will be kinky. We start kissing and our tongues are battling for dominance. So are our bodies as we keep trying to straddle other other one. I go to flip her and I end up yanking her dress straight off her head, revealing her sexy underwear. I bury my face in her cleavage and begin to kiss and suck on her flesh. I get her bra off, freeing them as well as her panties, leaving her naked.

She returns the favor and strips me and then she gets the whipped cream. She draws a line down my neck to my breasts and licks it off. She also makes a sundae in my mouth and then plunges her tongue to scoop it out. I take the cherry stem from her and tie a knot using my mouth. She's impressed. Oh! This tongue is for you Clare. I pin her down and pour the whipped cream between her breasts, and then I pour chocolate sauce on that and lick her clean. We have plenty of fun licking and sucking sugar off the others flesh and then she takes a cherry and pushes it into me. She fishes it out with her tongue and eats it. She licks her lips. What a slut!

She puts her head between my legs and then straddles my head. We devour each other, licking and sucking and fingering until the other one cums hard, twice. We still have a lot of time. I give her another spanking because it's fun to watch her yelp and she gets so horny from them. She goes back downstairs to get something else. She comes back with a cucumber and she fucks me with it. She has me spread eagle and she uses it to tease me and then to fuck me as I beg her for more. "IT"S COLD! FUCK! FUCK ME! OH GOD! FUCK!"

She goes fast and hard until I gush all over her. She licks me clean and she licks the cucumber clean. I have her straddle me so I can finger her and chew on her nipples on the same time. Now, we should shower and deal with this room before her mom gets back. We stick the sheets in the wash and get into the shower. She managed to bend me over and finger me to another orgasm. We dry our hair and then she puts on more casual clothes and I put on what I was wearing before. She sticks her sheets in the dryer and we put all of the food items back, except for the cucumber which she doesn't put back for obvious reasons.

We share a couple of kisses before her mom returns and I bid my farewell.

Clare's POV

"You've seen a lot of her haven't you," my mom asks. Well, I have, every inch to be precise.

"Yes. We've become friends and since I have no boyfriend and her's on lockdown, we have plenty of time."

"What about Alli?"

"She's mad at me for being friends with Bianca, since they don't get along. I don't want to choose, but she's not giving me much of a choice. I didn't ask to be her science partner and I wasn't going to be mean to her just because Alli doesn't like her. I don't like all her friends either."

My mom says maybe she'll come around.

I put on pjs and go to bed.

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

Bianca's POV

I wake up alone in my bed and I already miss the feeling of sleeping in Clare's arms. She's just so easy to cuddle.

I get dressed and I get a text from Owen.

"Breakfast?"

I ask him when and where. About 20 minutes later, I got ready and left the house.

I walk to the brunch spot and Owen's there waiting.

"What's up?"

"I haven't heard from you or Drew all weekend."

"Well, his ass is grounded and his mom took his phone, so he can't go anywhere or do anything."

"Shit! I texted him to say you two should come over and now I know why I didn't hear a peep."

"Bitch, you know my number." Seriously. Not that I didn't have a date anyway.

"I know. I just didn't think."

"So what did you do all weekend?"

"Well, I went to movie night since I marched over to Drew's house to confront him for standing me up, just to hear from Adam that he's grounded. He invited me to stay and watch movies with him and Clare, so I did. On Saturday, I just ate a lot, like a fatty." Well I did eat Clare, and things off Clare, so it's kind of true.

"How long is he grounded?"

"Two weeks."

"Damn!"

"I know."

We talk about Anya and whatever bullshit, then I head out. I go home and lounge about until it's time for Clare.

I go to her place and she lets me in. "We're here alone," she says as she kisses me. We start making out on the couch and before I know it, she has my pants down and is in between my legs, licking and sucking and fingering me into a hot mess! "FUCK! CLARE! FUCK!" She keeps going until I cum and then she withdraws. I'm surprised she accepted only one orgasm from me, but then she says, I want to build you up again.

I return the favor, eating her except we are both on the couch. She kneeled in front of me before. She cums for me and I get two orgasms before I pull away. She puts me on all fours and goes to her fridge. I expect another cucumber, but I get something different. I got a very cold tongue on my clit. "AWWW FUCK!" She rubs my clit with her hand to warm it up again and then the cold tongue goes into my hole, "SHIT CLARE!" She keeps playing with hot and cold and then she uses the cucumber to fuck three more orgasm out of me while she's rubbing my clit periodically. I finger her in the shower this time and I make sure to leave before her mother comes back.

* * *

No one's POV

The next week mirrored the first one. Clare and Bianca worked diligently when they had work to do, else they would fuck like rabbits. No one suspected a thing. Finally, they present to the class on Monday.

They rehearsed during Sunday. Bianca wanted to fuck and Clare promised her a special treat if Bianca rehearsed. Clare got them a vibrator and they played with it after practicing. Clare promised more fun after their Monday's presentation.

Bianca was on point. She was enthusiastic, knew what to say and she got the class excited about it. Clare did some more of the technical jargon, but she managed to sneak in a couple of drug references which the students definitely got. Their classmates did their scorecards, and Clare was confident that they nailed it.

On Tuesday, they shared one tender kiss and promised to talk about everything when the big presentation was done tomorrow.

* * *

Wednesday was it. Parents came. Students came (for extra credit of course) and there were demos but mostly it was a walk to each pair and ask them questions kind of event. Clare's Mom wanted a picture of her and Bianca. Drew had to come because Adam was in the class and Audra wouldn't leave him alone. Apparently, he got caught trying to sneak out on Saturday. Unclear to where because Bianca didn't have plans with him.

Bianca didn't look very happy to see him. Clare noticed it on her face. The scorecards went in. They were officially done. Bianca said she had to find Drew first and then they needed to talk.

Bianca's POV

"Drew," she called. He turned around. "Can we talk, privately?"

He follows her away from the students who are cleaning up when she says, "I don't know the best way to do this, so I'll just say it. I'm breaking up with you?"

"What? Why!"

"It just doesn't feel right. Everything we do is so routine: burger movie backseat, burger movie backseat. I feel like I just went along for the ride, but I need something more."

"I can take you other places if that's what this is about."

"It's a symptom, not the cause. We're just not any fun anymore, and the passion is gone."

"I know I have two more weeks of being grounded."

"Two more weeks. I thought you were done on Thursday." Not that it matters.

"I would have been, but I got caught sneaking out and…."

"And not sneaking out to see me because I wasn't expecting you."

He looks like he got busted.

"Look it's just over. I'm sorry. I made up my mind."

I walk away. Clare looks like her mom is about to take her home.

Clare's POV

"I need to talk to Bianca."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I don't think it can. She sounded like it was important."

"Five more minutes," my mom says. She wants to go. Well, her ass can wait.

I finally see Bianca and we find a different corner to talk in. "I just broke up with Drew. I couldn't keep doing the sneaking around thing. I didn't even feel that bad about it, especially when I think he was trying to get some side action anyway and he got his dumb ass grounded for another two weeks, but that's not the point. The point is I am choosing to take a chance with you, a real one, where we're girlfriends, I guess, and everyone knows, that is if you'll take me."

I don't need to think about this. I grab her and kiss her. We start making out. She's all mine now! My hands were just getting to her ass when ...

"Clare, Honey we have to …." SHIT! I break apart from Bianca.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I tell her and I quickly kiss her on the cheek, ignoring my Mom's stunned look as we part.

"is there anything you want to tell me," my mother says in the car after like an awkward 5 minute silence.

"Bianca dumped Drew so she could be my girlfriend. No I'm not a lesbian, or at least I don't think I am, but I really like her, and I'm willing to take a chance with her regardless of what anyone at school or church or anywhere else has to say about it." I had a lot of time to decide what to say.

My mother apparently didn't because she was silent all of the way home. Is this her punishment or is she confused?

We get home and she still doesn't say anything other than goodnight. I think she's' going to pretend none of this happened.

I get to my room and I get a call from Adam.

Shit!

"Hey what's up?"

"Bianca dumped Drew, and he's having a hissy fit at home."

"I know."

"How did you know?"

"I need to tell you something Adam, and I won't be surprised if you are mad, but please try and hear me out first."

"Okay?" He sounds confused as he will be when he hears all of this.

"Bianca left Drew to be with me, and she's my girlfriend now."

Silence. Seriously. Is that how people show their disapproval these days.

"Could you repeat that please?"

"I like Bianca. Bianca likes me, so she broke up with Drew, and she asked me to be her girlfriend and I said yes and we were making out when my mother caught us and she hasn't spoken to me since."

"WHAT!"

"I know this is screwed up because your my best friend and Drew is your brother and Alli is or was my other best friend and Bianca lured Drew from her in the first place, but I wouldn't have done this if I could have avoided it. I can't stop thinking about Bianca day or night. I think I've fallen in love with her."

"You're in love with a girl. Do you not like guys?"

"I don't know. I just haven't liked any like her, by a long shot."

"And you're going public."

"Tomorrow."

"Well, good luck. I'm not going to ask you for the details because the basic facts are crazy enough. Drew will either be turned on, furious or both, probably both, and Alli will flip, so I assume you will have enough aggravation, so I won't add to it."

"Thank you Adam."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Thursday**

I get up and shower and get dresed for school, favorite necklace and earrings, blue dress that matches my eyes, and I do my makeup. My mom wishes me good luck at school today. I guess that's her way fo saying she doesn't hate me for being a bad Christian daughter or maybe she's relieved I won't get pregnant. I don't even know anymore.

I go to school early and bring Bianca breakfast because I know she skips it. I wait for her on the steps and give her a breakfast sandwich. She cups my face with one hand and kisses me before she leads me into the building. I have no idea what the hell's going to happen. I hold her hand tightly. People start staring, probably wondering why are we holding hands. We turn to each other and kiss, just a quick one, but enough for people to know we're not just friends anymore. We go to our separate classes.

During English, Eli asks me if I'm with Bianca now. I nod and he says, "totally hot!" I roll my eyes, but at least he's not mad, not that we were together anymore anyway. It's lunch time, I don't know where to sit. Bianca used to sit with Drew and Owen, and I don't know who Owen's going to pick. I also usually sit with Adam and if Bianca joins us there, that would be awkward. We could both sit with Fiona, and that would get some interesting rumors going. I was on my way to look for Bianca when Alli stopped in front of me.

"Tell me this is all a dream."

"Well, I'm standing here, but perhaps you are sleepwalking."

"You and Bianca, really!"

"Yes really. I fell for her. It just happened."

"How does it just happen?"

"Like this," Bianca says. She pulls me to her and kisses me, causing me to moan in her mouth. She takes my hand and leads me away. Drew is sitting with his brother, which makes my choice easy. Bianca and I sit with Owen.

"So are you both bi or something because if so, then I could seriously consider a threesome with both of you and become the biggest legend at this school." He grins, goofy boy. We both start laughing and she ruffles his hair. "Nice try, but I don't want to share her," Bianca says.

"So greedy!"

Fiona sits down next to me. "So Bianca was in your church choir," she teases. Owen looks confused.

"So I made that part up, but everything else was true."

"I understand, bold move though. I like it, although I wish I had struck first. Both of you are lucky." She went back to her table.

We finish lunch and go to chemistry. We get the results of our presentations. Bianca and I got the best class rating and teacher rating. We definitely got an A now. The rest is just gravy.

"I can't believe I got an A, and we were the best," Bianca said as we left school.

"Name a couple at school that has more chemistry than we do," I smirk as I pull her into a kiss.

The End


End file.
